Artificial flash lighting and natural lighting can be used to illuminate a photography subject, such as a person in a room or standing outdoors. However capturing photos in a room or outdoors can be challenging due to the lighting conditions, such as too dim or too bright of lighting levels. For example, the natural lighting in a room or outdoors may be too bright due to direct sunlight on the subject or through windows in the room. In the evening, the natural lighting may be too dim to capture an image of the subject, at least without a flash and resorting to an extended exposure duration. Further, both the artificial and natural lighting can cast unwanted shadows and reflections that diminish the quality of a captured image. Flash photography is a type of artificial lighting that can be used to augment exposure in low lighting situations, but can cause glare, red-eye, as well as the unwanted shadows and reflections. Further, most people carry only a small, fixed-flash camera device or have a camera and flash integrated in a mobile phone or tablet device. In low lighting situations, the small, fixed-flash of a camera device or mobile phone simply flashes directly toward the subject when capturing a photograph of the subject, which can result in the unwanted image characteristics.